


Tell Me I Can Have It

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for comicdrabbles prompt 001# First</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I Can Have It

"I hear they call you the Joker."

"That's right," The tall man said and grinned.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The Joker gestured up and down himself. He had white make-up and a green wig and lips that were blood red and fixed into this constant, disturbing, smile. His gaudy purple suit was clear. Brand new.

"Why not...the clown?" asked the customer. "Or jester? Why Joker? What's the joke?"

"Life I guess."

"You're right, You're right. Just not in the way you think."

"Come again?" The Joker's smile fell for the first time. He suddenly felt very alone. He felt there was something wrong with the man in front of him.

"Life is a joke, a sick, twisted, fucked up joke."

"Listen buddy, I gotta close up," the Joker said, nervous.

The man brought up his hand. In it was a knife. A switchblade. The six inches of metal caught the fluorescent light from the bulbs overhead.

Before the Joker could react the man was over the counter. He slammed the Joker, who wasn't smiling any more, against the wall. The knife was up at the Joker's eyeball. The Joker's eyes flicked between the blade and the scarred face of the man who had come into his store just moments before he was going to close for the night. "Please, take anything, just don't..."

"I only want one thing, just one, one thing," the man said. His eyes were wide, manic. "One tiny little simple thing. Will you give it to me?"

"Anything, anything please," the Joker was shaking.

"Your name. The Joker. I like it. I want it. Tell me I can have it."

"Y-y-you can have it."

The man laughed, a cruel deep laugh that seemed to twist his face horrifically. "Then say it. Say my name, tell me who I am."

"Joker," the clown said quietly.

"Again."

"Joker."

"Louder. Say it! Tell me!" The man jabbed the knife forward an inch, the clown flinched from it and the spittle from the man's mouth.

"Joker! Joker! You're the Joker!"

"Why?" He tilted his head and licked his lips. "Why? Why?"

"B-b-because..." the clown didn't know what answer the crazy guy wanted.

"Why?!" The man punched the wall beside the clown's head.

"Because it's a joke!" He yelled. He pleaded.

"A hilarious one!" The man laughed again. He whipped the knife away from the clown's face. "Thank you."

The clown sighed in relief.

The Joker stabbed him in the throat. He looked the clown in the eyes while he twisted the blade, blood flowing. He watched the light of life fade. He watched the moment of death. Then he stepped back, let the body fall.

Joker laughed. He laughed and laughed and slapped his thigh.

He was still chuckling to himself as he strolled out of Jokers Joke and Novelty Store.

His first murder had been such fun.

"Joke's on you Gotham," he giggled and kept walking with a spring in his step and a smile on his face.


End file.
